jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer:Monsterbacketin
Mehr Über Mich: Umfrage zur Person: 1.) Dein Name: Tina 2.) Geburtsdatum: 12.10.1988 3.) Nickname: Monsterbacketin 4.) Welches Parfüm benutzt du: Vanille und Kokosnuss 5.) Lieblings Shampoo: alles mit Cocos und Vanille/Honig duft 6.) Lieblingsfarbe: Blau 7.) Beste Freundin: Rebecca Jirowetz 8.) Kleine Beschreibung der Person: langes, glattes, rotblondes haar, blaugraue augen, Sommersprossen, 1.60m groß, ca. 50kg schwer, schlank 9.) Beruf: Schülerin 10.) Tiere: 2 Hunde + Fische 11.) Wann hast Du das letzte mal geduscht: Ich Bade alle 2 Tage 12.) Welche Farben hat die Hose, die Du gerade trägst: Blau 13.) Lieblingsmusikrichtung: Pop, Rock, Soundtracks (dramatische und romantische Musik) 14.) Hobbies: Star Wars und mit Freunden treffen 15.) Traumauto: VW Polo und ganz klar Smart! 16.) Raucher oder Nichtraucher: Nichtraucher, hab schon Rauch im Namen XD 17.) Zahnpasta: Eukalyptus 18.) Lieblingsessen: Hähnchengerichte 19.) Wohnst Du mit Deinen Eltern zusammen: ja, leider 20.) Lieblingseiscrem: Zimt, Caramell, Kokosnuss 21.) Lieblingsgetränk: Pfirsicheistee und Uzo 22.) Wann gehst Du ins Bett: immer viel zu spät! 23.) Welche Schuhe trägst du im Moment: keine 24.) Lieblingssong: hmmm... keinen bestimmten... 25.) Lieblingswebseite: http://www.jedipedia.de/ und http://www.desiringhayden.net/ 26.) Lieblingsfach in der Schule: Chemie, Physik, Biologie, Mathe, Englisch 27.) Das Fach das Du am meisten hasst: DEUTSCH 28.) Liebster Sport, den Du ansiehst: Sex... 29.) Schrecklichste oder nervendste Person die du kennst: es gibt zu viele um sie alle aufzuzählen! 30.) Lieblingsurlaubsziel: Vancouver 31.) Piercing oder Tattoos: Nacken - Tattoo 32.) Vollmilch oder Haltbare: mir so was von egal... 33.) Single oder "Vergriffen": Vergriffen 34.) Einfach oder Kompliziert: manchmal so manchmal so, eher ausgeglichen 35.) Gesetz oder Anarchie: beides ein wenig 36.) schreiben oder lesen: lesen 37.) Sonnenaufgang oder -untergang: Beides gut, aber der Untergang ist etwas Farbenreicher und somit etwas schöner für mich! 38.) Bist du für Sex vor der Ehe: klar bin ja kein Spießer 39.) Spät aufstehen oder spät wach werden: Spät aufstehen. 40.) Was ist romantischer, baden oder duschen: baden 41.) Leder oder eine gestrickte Geldbörse: iss egal 42.) Was kommt zuerst, Arbeit oder Vergnügen: Arbeit 43.) Smaragd oder Rubin: Smaragd 44.) Restaurant mit Kerzenlicht oder Picknick im Mondlicht: Picknick im Mondlicht 45.) Links oder Rechts: Rechts (wenn man Körperrichtungen meint, ansonsten keins von beiden! Bin absolut unpolitisch! ) 46.) Vanille- oder Schokolade - Eiscreme: Vanille 47.) Paris Hilton oder Jennifer Lopez: Paris Hilton 48.) Grüne Bohnen oder Karotten: Karotten 49.) Katze oder Hund: Hund UND Katze, da kann ich mich nicht entscheiden 50.) Halbleer oder halbvoll: Halbvoll 51.) Senf oder Ketchup: Ketchup 52.) Tageszeitung oder Magazin: keins von beiden eher ein gutes Buch 53.) Sandalen oder Turnschuhe: Turnschuhe 54.) Warst Du jemals Opfer eines Verbrechens: Nein 55.) Umarmen oder küssen: Beides 56.) Körpergröße: 1.60m 57.) Schuhgröße: 39 58.) Haarfarbe/ -Länge: rotblond lang 59.) Augenfarbe: blaugrau 60.) Gewicht: ca. 50 kg 61.) Deine Definition von Liebe: kommt später 62.) Geschwister: keine 63.) Wenn ich 3 Wünsche hätte: Gesundheit, Frieden und Geld 64.) Lieblingsabkürzung: h.d.g.d.l.f.i.u.e.w.a.p, omg, wtf, 65.) Lieblingszahl: 15 66.) Das romantischste was Dir je passiert ist: kommt später 67.) StarWars oder StarTrek: definitiv STAR WARS!!! 68.) Welches Lied hörst Du gerade: Star Wars Soundtrack 69.) Deine Meinung zu Bill Gates: ist mir schnuppe der kerl 70.) Was ist direkt neben Dir: eine Wand links von mir und eine Charmed DVD - Box rechts 71.) Welche Farbe hat Dein Computertisch: welcher Computertisch? XD 72.) Was sind die letzten 4 Ziffern Deiner Telefonnummer: 688 73.) Duplo: hab ich zum fressen gern 74.) Was ist Dein Lieblingsradiosender: Hit Radio FFH 75.) Was sind die seltsamsten Namen die du je gehört hast: kommt später 76.) Letzter Film den Du gesehen hast (im Kino): Clone Wars 77.) Wenn Du eine Kreide wärst, welche Farbe wärst Du: Blau 78.) Wo willst Du Deine Flitterwochen verbringen: Vancouver 79.) Wen willst Du zur Zeit heiraten und mit ihm den Rest Deines Lebens verbringen: Das bleibt geheim für die, die es noch nicht wissen! 80.) Letztes Buch, das Du gelesen hast: Star Wars, Labyrinth des Bösen 81.) Hast Du einen Pager (Quix, Scall,...) : Nein 82.) Hast Du eine Lava Lampe: Nein, leider nicht 83.) Wie viele Leute sind auf Deiner Buddy Liste: ??? 84.) Wie ist das Wetter gerade: mieß 85.) Was hast Du letzte Nacht gemacht: geschlafen und geträumt 86.) Letzte Person, mit der Du telefoniert hast: Meinen Freund 87.) Mit wem redest Du gerade online: Rebecca 88.) Wie ist Dein Name rückwärts: Anit Hcuar 89.) Was hast Du als Computerhintergrund: Das Weltall mit Planeten 90.) Worauf schaust du beim anderen Geschlecht zuerst: Gesicht (Haarfarbe + Augenfarbe), 91.) Was machst Du morgen: in die Schule fahren 92.) Wen bewunderst Du am meisten: meine Eltern und den Schauspieler Hayden Christensen 93.) Backstreet Boys: na ja geht grad noch so, grad an der Schmerzgrenze 94.) Wie viele CDs hast Du: ach du meine Güte, viele! 95.) Was war die letzte CD, die Du gekauft hast: Star Wars Soundtrack EP3 96.) Was ist zur Zeit Dein Lieblingslied: kein besonderes 97.) Soda: ja 98.) Cola oder Pepsi: Cola 99.) Wie viele Kinder willst Du mal: 2 100.) Wie viele Jungs/Mädchen: Zwillinge, ein Mädchen, ein Junge 101.) Warst Du jemals verliebt: Ja 102.) Wann hast Du das letzte mal geweint: Ist nit so lange her 103.) Was ist das erste, an das Du Dich in Deinem Leben erinnerst: meine Mutter haut mit meinem Kopf unter die Wohnzimmerlampe XD 105.) Bist du zur Zeit verliebt: Ja 106.) In wen bist Du zur Zeit verliebt: Das bleibt auch geheim für die, die es noch nicht wissen! 107.) Wie fühlst Du Dich im Moment: Müüüüde 108.) Was denkst Du gerade: ich will schlafen 109.) Wer ist Dein bester Online-Freund: kommt später 110.) Glaubst Du an Liebe auf den ersten Blick: Ja 111.) Glaubst du an Gott: Nein............. 112.) Was isst Du normalerweise zum Frühstück: Nix 113.) Stehst du auf Blind-Dates: Nein 114.) Was ist Deine Lieblings-Fernsehsendung: Charmed und Animes 115.) Was ist dein Lieblingsfilm: Star Wars EP 1 – EP 6, Harry Potter, Indiana Jones 116.) Was ist die beste CD, die Du hast: alle die mit Star Wars zu tun haben 117.) Was ist die peinlichste CD, die Du hast: Kelly Family – Weinachtssongs (Kreisch) 118.) Wer ist die intelligenteste Person, die Du "kennst": Rebecca Jirowetz 119.) Wer ist die coolste Person, die Du kennst: Mein Papa 120.) Wer ist die dümmste Person, die Du kennst: ähm wenn das jemand liest... XD 121.) Wer ist die lustigste Person, die Du kennst: Meinen Freund 122.) Was ist dein Lieblingsland: America / Vancouver 123.) Glaubst Du an Wunder: Ja 124.) Mit wie vielen Kissen schläfst Du: 4 125.) Was ist Dein Lieblingsparfum am andren Geschlecht: keine Ahnung 126.) Was ist das schlimmste Gefühl: angst, jemanden zu verlieren den man liebt oder gern hat 127.) Was ist das schönste Gefühl: kommt später 128.) Was sind Deine Lieblings-Namen (Jungs): Anakin, Luke 129.) Was sind Deine Lieblings-Namen (Mädels): Leia 130.) Wer war die erste Person, in die Du verliebt warst: mein Freund 131.) Was ist alles unter Deinem Bett: Staub, Spinnen (ich hoffe zwar nicht, aber ich denke schon), 132.) Wie war Dein Wochenende: stressig 133.) Dein Lieblingssport: Schwimmen, rad fahren 134.) Was ist das schönste, was Du je gesehen hast: kommt später 135.) Das erste, an was Du denkst wenn du folgende Wörter hörst... - Schule: lernen - Talkshows: mist - Shopping: neue klamotten - Friends: spaß - Chocolate: glückshormone - Winnie the Pooh: Kinderbär mit viel HONIG! - Tag oder Nacht: Tag - Winter oder Sommer: Sommer - Aldi oder Lidl: Aldi 137.) Dein lieblingszitat: kommt später 138.) Wie viele Fragen in diesem Text sind sinnlos: ein paar 139.) Hast du schon mal mit einem Jungen/Mädchen geschlafen: Junge ja, Mädchen nein 140.) Glaubst du an ein Leben nach dem Tod: Ja 141.) Wer ist die hässlichste Person die Du kennst: besser ich erwähne hier keinen 142.) Was ist Dein Lieblingsschulfach: Chemie, Physik, Biologie, Mathe, Englisch 143.) Was ist Deine Lieblingsmarke: hab ich nich, hmm.. Luckasarts... das hat aber nix mit Klamotten zu tun... 144.) Auf wie vielen Konzerten warst Du bist jetzt: keines 145.) Das letzte Konzert auf dem Du warst: hatte keins 146.) Deine Lieblingsblume: schwarze Rosen, Venus Fliegenfalle, Elefantenbäumchen, Bonsai Bäumchen 147.) Was ist Dein Lieblingstier: Hund und Katze 148.) Was trägst du beim schlafen: Schlafanzug oder Nachthemd 149.) Von wem hast du die letzte sms bekommen: Rebecca Jirowetz 150.) Welche Wörter sagst du am meisten?: kommt später 151.) Welche Farbe hat deine Zahnbürste?: Weiß 152.) Was für ein Handy hast du?: Siemens SL 75 153.) Wie ist deine Handynummer?: die geht keinen was an 154.) Wer ist wichtiger? Freunde oder Familie?: beides gleichwertig 155.) Was hörst du gerade für Musik?: Charmed - Soundtrack 156.) Wie spät ist es gerade?: 1:28Uhr 157.) Wie fandest du die Umfrage: Lustig und für andere informativ zusatz.) Dein Lieblings Online Game?: http://www.jedithegame.de http://www.ravenc.de http://www.arthoria.de